This research has two major objectives: (1) to demonstrate that behaviorally oriented family treatment is superior to no treatment, and (2) to determine the extent to which changes in school behavior among troubled adolescents must be aided by changes in intrafamilial interaction. In addition, effects will be made to develop means of standardizing the character of the service delivery system so that the results achieved by different therapists are comparable. Finally, studies of intrafamilial process will be undertaken to shed light on techniques for rendering optimal supportive collaboration by families. The first three objectives will be tested via an experimental design while the latter two studies will be descriptive in nature. Subjects for the investigations will be 90 youths referred for school-related deviance by local secondary schools. Intervention will be highly structured in an effort to facilitate both replication and the training of other professional in youth-serving agencies.